


"Fuck."

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link's having a sexy dream and Rhett has to wake him.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 32





	"Fuck."

"Link..." Rhett whispers. "Link, wake up."  
Nothing. Link's asleep.  
Rhett should try harder to wake his best friend, but something in him doesn't want it to stop. 

Link's got a leg wrapped around Rhett's own as he slowly grinds against Rhett's bare thigh.  
"Hnng...don't stop," Link moans, picking up pace, hot breath against Rhett's neck. Rhett can feel exactly how hard Link is through his boxers. Can feel how close he is too, rubbing against Rhett's bare skin leaving a streak of shiny precum. fuuuccck, Rhett wants to touch him.

They've never gone past casually making out in Link's room when his mom's not around, so this is new territory.

"Babe," Rhett moans and Link stirs, opening an eye and abruptly coming to a stop.  
"Shit, I'm so sor-" Rhett cuts him off with a kiss, grabbing for his arm to stop him from moving away.  
"Please, don't stop," Rhett pants against his best friend's cheek, shifting so that his thighs straddles the other's.

They sigh at the friction, grabbing each other mindlessly, trying to get closer. They move as if their lives depend on it, as if getting off is the last thing they'll ever do, cocks sliding against each other in wet heat. It's a race they both seem to be winning.

Link pulls Rhett closer, hands full of his ass, teeth digging into Rhett's shoulder. "Rhett...ohh...ohh, I'm-" and cums hard, making a mess in his boxers that Rhett can feel seep into his own. "Me too-" cut off by a stuttering moan.

Rhett frots faster, earning a whimper from the young man under him, and releases into his now cum stained underwear with one word on his lips: "fuck."


End file.
